battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Evil Leafy
Evil Leafy, recommended by MrOrange890, was one of the 30 recommended contestants and the secondary antagonist who could have been voted into the game in The Reveal. Leafy's evil twin only received 34 votes, placing her 4th in voting and being sent into the Locker of Losers. Evil Leafy lost in voting to Nickel, Bomby and David. Of these three, David was the one to join the game with 102 votes. Dictionary has described her as a Leafy wannabe. She appears in Reveal Novum after being sent to the LOL as an icon for the "Staring Contest" text. In Episode 25, Leafy was seen turning into Evil Leafy, but was stopped beforehand. Evil Leafy got 90 votes to join Battle for Dream Island Again, placing 48th in the voting. Evil Leafy is seen in the alternate cut, hiding behind the trees and making four cameos. In Get Digging, she started chasing Spongy, Book, and Ice Cube, when she catches up to Spongy, she eventually sinking into Spongy. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, it is shown that Spongy throws up Evil Leafy. He was not possessed nor captured by Evil Leafy, however, Gelatin comes to freeze her with his syringe and writes "First!!" on her back, ending the episode. In Zeeky Boogy Doog, Evil Leafy once again sinks into a character, only this time, it is Flower, who was frozen by Gelatin. In Get in the Van, Flower spit up Evil Leafy. It is possible that she might've eaten Flower. The episode ended when Evil Leafy ate the FreeSmart van along with Tennis Ball, Golf Ball, and Rocky starting the BFDIA 5b game. In No More Snow!, the FreeSmart team managed to escape Evil Leafy, and killed her by dropping a weight on her, along with Fries and Puffball. Four copies of Evil Leafy appears at the bottom of the level select screen in BFDIA 5b as an Easter egg, and the third one is smiling. Evil Leafy briefly appears in Welcome Back when Tennis Ball grabs the Wall Teleporter, possibly meaning that she isn't dead. Kills Total kills: 4 Trivia * She's the one who had sink (or in this case, possessed) on Spongy and Flower. * Evil Leafy is actually Leafy, but red with an angry face. * She is one of six characters who isn't in the TLC/LOL despite not being in this season. ** The other five being Leafy, Flower, Woody, 8-ball and Bell. 8-ball and Bell made a cameo appearance in BFDIA 5c in the forest when Book and Ice Cube were being chased by Evil Leafy. ** She's the only non-original character with this achievement. ** As seen in No More Snow!, Bell, Grassy and 8-ball are also aren't in the LOL. ** Despite she have been sent to the LOL in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Evil Leafy managed to escape somehow and seen chasing the other contestants in the later episodes. * She, along with David and Dora, are the only contestants who can move without having to move their limbs. However, Evil Leafy is the only one in this category who didn't join BFDI(A) and because she teleports. * Evil Leafy is the only official evil form of a contestant. * As proven in Get Digging, Get in the Van, and No More Snow!, Evil Leafy has teleporting abilities, explaining how she isn't in the TLC within the LOL anymore. * Evil Leafy appears to have the ability to enter the bodies of other objects that are immobile. * Evil Leafy has been frozen 1 time, in Insectophobe's Nightmare 3. * Evil Leafy is described by Dictionary as being a "Leafy Wannabe". * Out of all the non-contestant, non-host characters, she has had the most appearances. *When Evil Leafy teleports, the sound appears to be from the start and end of level sound of "Reimagine :the game:". *She is the only character in both BFDI and BFDIA that can teleport. **This is if you didn't include the Speaker Boxes' occasional teleports. * She also appears as a cameo in Object Mayhem episode 2. Gallery Hqevilleafy.png|Evil Leafy Getdiggingsinking.png|Evil Leafy Sinking into Spongy EL.png|Evil Leafy with an epic mouth. Evil leafy idle.png|Evil Leafy's Idle 5b3.jpg|Easter egg in the BFDIA 5b game. AAAH!!!.png|Evil Leafy suddenly jumping to the other side of the bridge. Always gets someone to jump. Evil Leafy Left.png EvilLeafyMazeGame1.png|Evil Leafy in The Evil Leafy Maze Game. awesome leafy.png|Evil Leafy Awesome Face (5b) copy-evil leafy.png|omg the evil leafy appareded in get in van Evilleafytitle.png|Evil Leafy's joining audition evil leafy mini.png Awesome leafy.png Evil Leafy.png Evil Leafy.PNG Big Pink Evil Leafy.jpg EVIL LEAFY STAND.png Evil Leafy Meme.png Evil Leafy 2.png EvilLeafycameoIDFB.png|Evil Leafy's cameo in Welcome Back. Category:Recommended Characters Category:Females Category:Silent Category:Recommended Characters that Failed to join. Category:Antagonists Category:Red Category:Appeared on BFDIA 5b Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Eliminated Contestants Category:Season 2 Eliminated Contestants Category:Deceased Category:Evil Leafy Category:Freeze Juice Category:Non-Contestants Category:Evil Category:Leafy Category:Variations of Characters Category:Appeared on another object show Category:Voiceless Category:Appeared on Object Mayhem Category:Got Crushed